


Pancakes… 🥞 🍑 🍯

by StoriesbyTre



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Body Dysphoria, Body Positivity, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyTre/pseuds/StoriesbyTre
Summary: Dedicated to: @wakanda-inspired of Tumblr & all my thicker than a snicker black women this reaches! 😘♥️Audience: This for my plus sized black girls who have ever felt like their bodies aren’t worthy enough… Baby girl, you and your body are so gotdamn beautiful and worthy of love & adoration; how anybody feels about that is none of your business! Stay body positive & proud! ♥️✨Backdrop: You are trying on outfits for a work related dinner meeting with the wives of neighboring tribes and nothing seems to fit right after the baby. You feel discouraged about any dress you put on… Your King M’Baku wasn’t about to let you feel anything less than a whole meal! 🤪Content: If you don’t like your ass smacked, legs wide, front/back, side to side, pussy wet, slip and slide… then block me back. lol But yeah, you’re getting some bomb ass head from the thick King. M’Baku is soooooooo unappreciated in this fandom, I will make him my focus in this OC.





	Pancakes… 🥞 🍑 🍯

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo: Video - https://wakanda-inspired.tumblr.com/post/174283288757/trappedsou11-manouska-sadisticwayz

“Hmm…” You turned to the side. “Mmm.” You turned to the other side. “No.” You grumbled under your breath. You stomped into your closet and huffed as you raked through your extensive collection of clothes. You weren’t gonna lie, you gained some weight since you had the baby.

Your snapback body wasn’t snapping back as quickly as you would hope. You grabbed another dress and yet and still you had no love for your slightly protruding love handles. Your husband M’Baku walks in, but you paid him no mind as you were trying to get ready.

He lies down on the bed and loudly yawns, then gets in a resting position. “Ughhhhhhhh…” you groaned in frustration as threw yet another outfit on the floor. You tried on a yellow dress, the one your gorilla king loved on you the most & if this isn’t right, you’re giving up and staying in.

“Oh Hanuman, please make this work.” you whispered to yourself. “Oh my gosh, I look so damn fat in this dress!” you exclaimed. Your king awoken like a man possessed, furrowing his brow at you. “AYE! What did you say?” He kept me in his gaze.

“I look so fat in this dress.” You squeezed at you soft skin. “I can’t go out like this!?” you protested. “HEY! What do I tell you?” You looked down. “I just feel so bad abo-“ “Look at me  _ịhụnanya m_ , what is it that I  _always_  tell you-oh? You are my what?” You looked at him. “I am your  _pawuda paini._ ”

“And how do I like my pancakes?” “Stacked and fluffy.” “Like what?” “Stacked and fluffy.” You stood upright. “Come to me, come to me now.” He damanded. You walked over to him and stood at his side. “Cross your body over me. eze nwaanyị m.”

You slowly obeyed his command, then he grabbed my leg and pulled it to the other side of his bed. “Now.” He smacked your ample behind, causing your body to jump up in reflex. “What do I call you?” He smacked your behind again. “I am your cinnamon roll.” He smacked again applying more pressure.

“And what else?” He smacked both cheeks this time causing you to moan. “I am your pancake.” you bit your full lip. “How do I like my pancakes?” He kept hitting you, making it harder to hide your wetness for him. You were moaning with each strike your love made to your backside.

“Tell me Y/N, how… do… I… like… my… pancakes?” He struck with each word of his sentence. Your juices were starting to drip down you thighs and you continued to moan, your king of course noticed because you had no underwear on.

“Ah Lord Hanuman, you have My Queen bringing me honey for my pancakes. Maybe I should feast on her now?” He spread both of your cheeks open til your asshole and pussy puckered at him. He chuckled in great amusement of the endearing sight.

“Chukwu m.” He breathed softly then after he licked his lips he dived in and started to consume your sex. His tongue masterfully building your orgasm as well as your self esteem. You love him eating your ass out and trailing down to your warm and inviting core.

“Eze m, ga-abanye n'ime ya.” you were becoming a moaning mess, your good bedsheets we’re getting soaked and M’Baku’s tongue penetrated your walls. “I love it when you’re like this. So delicate and soft for me.” He moaned, as you both enjoyed this moment.

“You are perfect as you are.” He continued, feasting again on your now sensitive flesh and throbbing nub. “This body…gave me… my son.” He stroked with each line. “This body…was the one…that belongs to… a perfect Queen.” He still spoke your sexual language with his tongue, trying not to wake the baby sleeping nearby.

“And this body…is made…to be loved…honored…cherished…adored…cared for and properly fucked to no end.” He tounged in between speeds, causing you to release a much needed sexual release.

All the evidence of your orgasm was in your shared bed, your love’s face and now this yellow dress. He wiped himself off as you plopped face first into the sheets in exhaustion. “Oh no!” You looked at how quickly the sun went down. “I missed the dinner!” You gasped.

“What will I tell the wives of the border tribes?!” You were slightly panicked, but haven’t budged from your compromised position. “Tell them that… you were double booked for a feast with your king that required your presence that you forgot about.” He playfully smiled wide.

You both laughed at his clever response, he always knew how to warm your heart and your bed. His statuesque figure soon hovered over you as his full warm lips met your ear causing you to freeze.

“One last thing my Moon & Stars…” all you could whisper was a “yes?”. Then there was a hard smack on your right buttcheek. “I kindly ask that you  _never_  defile your King’s name by speaking any ill towards his Queen’s body…understood?” His deep voice boomed in your ear.

You nodded as he gently kissed of the left side of you face, then he arose. “Good! Now here’s a warm wet towel I got for you.” He kissed your forehead, then you both hear crying from the other room. “Oy, It’s the baby. Momma is coming Adebamgbe!” Please, let me; you’ve done so much for us already my sweet. He sat me back down and went to comfort our awakened child.

**Author's Note:**

> Learn some Igbo:  
> (The Jabari tribe dirives from Nigeria, based on interviews with the crew of Black Panther)
> 
> ịhụnanya m: My love
> 
> pawuda paini: Cinnamon roll
> 
> eze nwaanyị m: My Queen
> 
> chukwu m: My God
> 
> eze m, ga-abanye n'ime ya: My King, go deeper
> 
> Adebamgbe: Male child’s name; A (Yourba) Nigerian term meaning “Royalty dwells within me”


End file.
